


No Touching

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sam, Discipline, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation Denial, Sibling Incest, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't follow the rules while they were working their latest case and now Dean has to punish Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

Velvety smooth red silicone. Pliable handle. Generous bowl. Dean strikes the palm of his left hand with the back of the mixing spoon, as he tries to decide where he wants Sam in their cheap motel room.

“Dean, I didn’t mean to--”

“Oh, I think you did,” Dean cuts in and swats his left hand with the spoon again, making his intentions clear.

“It’s just--”

“I said no touching until the case was over. You thought you’d get away with it.”

_Where do I want him?_

“But Dean,” Sam continues to whine, only making his punishment more certain, “I was--”

“You should have come to me and I would-- _would_ \--have helped you. Now pull down your pants and underwear and bend over the end of your bed,” Dean orders, voice going a little huskier than normal. The case was over, but this needed to be handled before they moved onto the next one in the morning.

His gangly, 22 year old brother complies and strips, leaving on his t-shirt and socks. Dean catches the blush rising to Sam’s cheeks, but ignores the thickening of his brother’s length for now. Watching Sam bend over his bed, palms down on the end, Dean admires the curve of Sam’s spine and the length of his legs.

Swiping his tongue over his lips, Dean strolls over to where Sam is positioned and places his left hand on the swell of Sam’s ass.

“You remember your safe word, Sammy?”

Sam nods.

“Say it for me.”

“Vamp.”

“Good boy.” Dean shifts on his feet and strokes Sam’s left cheek with the bowl of the spoon. “You were in the bathroom for ten minutes. So that’s a strike for each minute of touching yourself. And one more for actually coming. Eleven strikes, Sammy.

“You’re going to count them out for me.” Dean takes away the mixing spoon from Sam’s pale cheek.

“Yes, sir.”

Quirking his lips, Dean takes one practice swing, letting the rush of air tease Sam’s expectant nerves. And then he swings again and this time allows the bowl to connect with Sam’s left cheek.

“One!” Sam half-shouts.

The second swing connects with the swell of Sam’s ass, this time leaving a red oval on his flesh. Dean ignores its beauty so he can focus on what he needs to do.

“Two!” Sam yelps.

Sure right arm coming down again, Dean ponders if Sam is going to keep disobeying him.

“Three!” Sam cries.

 _Maybe I’ll have to resort to sterner, more direct measures?_ The velvety red silicone sings along Sam’s cheek.

“F-four!” Sam yells.

Dean brings the spoon down a fifth time along Sam’s left cheek and little pinpricks of blood rise to the surface of his skin, but it doesn’t break through.

“Five!” Sam howls.

“You’re doing so good, Sammy. Taking your punishment.” Dean steps to his right a little and lines up the spoon with Sam’s almost white right butt cheek. He snaps it against Sam’s flesh, making red blossom across it.

“Six!” Sam shouts. Dean can see his brother’s knuckles going white as he fists his bedsheets.

Slicing through the air, the back of the spoon strikes Sam again and Dean finds himself looking forward to this being over. Looking forward to being able to wrap Sam up in his arms. Looking forward to soothing his little brother and giving him what he needs. _He’s doing so well_ , Dean thinks proudly.

“S-seven!” Sam wails.

Only four remain. Dean swats the mixing spoon down faster delivering hit after hit in quick succession.

“Eight--nine--ten!” Sam squeals, but he doesn’t say his safe word and Dean admires how he takes it all.

One last strike. Dean cuts the air with the spoon, landing it on Sam’s crack.

“Eleven!” Sam mewls and collapses down onto the bed, panting and sweating, t-shirt sticking to his back.

Dean places the spoon down on a bedside table, picks up a tube of aloe vera gel and a tube of lube and then returns to Sam. “You did so good baby boy,” Dean praises, “and I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Vigorous nodding from Sam, enough to shake the mattress, backs him up as he says, “Yes, I’ve learned my lesson, sir.”

“Good.” Dean starts to strip his own clothes off and lets them fall to the floor, cock jutting up, but he isn’t going to do anything about himself just yet.

Uncapping the tube of aloe gel, Dean kneels beside Sam on the bed and squeezes the cool gel onto Sam’s red cheeks. A hiss escapes Sam, but he hums appreciatively as Dean begins to rub the gel into his sore skin, which eagerly drinks it up.

Satisfied, Dean climbs off the bed and heads to the mini-fridge. The bed creaks behind him and he knows Sam’s getting onto his back and half-sitting up with pillows behind him. Opening the fridge, Dean pulls out a chilled bottle of water and closes the door. Turning around, he’s treated to the sight of Sam who is now completely naked and leaking against his stomach.

“Dean…” Sam moans, eyes begging, but Dean isn’t done yet.

Letting out a long breath, Dean comes back to the bed, opens the water and hands it to Sam. “Drink this.”

Grateful, Sam takes the water from Dean and begins to drink. Hunting around the bed, Dean finds the lube again and climbs back onto the mattress. Dean crawls up Sam’s body as he finishes the water and sets it aside.

Without saying anything, Dean uncaps the lube and coats his cock and Sam’s in some before putting it aside. Legs either side of Sam’s hips, Dean takes them both in hand and they cry out together, both sensitive.

Leaning forward, Dean captures Sam’s lips with his and kisses him gently while Sam’s arms snake up around him. His hand starts to pump them both and Sam whimpers, mouth opening and Dean slips his tongue inside. Tongue fucking into Sam’s mouth, feeling the lines of his teeth, breathing in his sweet musk, Dean pumps them faster.

Sam tenses beneath Dean as he makes sweet little noises of pleasure. They won’t last long.

Pulling his mouth away from Sam, he keeps them close and asks, “You gonna... remember to come to me... next time?”

“Mmm, yes! Dean! Yes. Please,” Sam begs and Dean knows what his little brother is asking for. He crashes his mouth against Sam’s and they steal each other’s air, tongues cascading over each other, as Dean brings them closer.

A few more firm, fast strokes and Sam’s crying into Dean’s mouth as he blows his load, coating them both with streak after streak of come. Dean doesn’t last much longer, body drawing in on itself as his mind whites out and elation hits.

The world slowly returns to Dean and he lazily kisses Sam’s swollen lips while Sam strokes his hair. Breaking away, Dean climbs off the bed and gets a wash cloth, cleaning them down before returning to the bed.

Bringing the sheets up, Dean allows himself to be the little spoon and smiles contently as Sam wraps himself around him and they drift down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please don't forget to leave kudos. I will endeavor to reply to all comments.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) \- requests are open.
> 
> Find this fic on [Tumblr here.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/141363160385/no-touching)


End file.
